A Mother's Love
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: A drabble series exploring what could have been Diva's relationship with her two daughters, Kanade and Hibiki. (All based off Tumblr asks and will vary in verses).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is something I'm starting up just on the side. I'm absolutely in love with Diva and I loved the idea of Diva living and raising her daughters. Honestly, I roleplay as Diva on Tumblr and most of these drabbles will be things I've written for threads and asks (as someone also roleplays as Kanade on Tumblr). **

**This sort of universe is based off of a headcanon by me and my friend. The basic gist of it is that Diva never died at the Opera house-that "Diva" that Saya killed had been a new, nameless Chevalier that the real Diva had created as she knew that she was close to her 30 year hibernation. She left her children in the care of Nathan as fell asleep, though she hadn't expected them to suddenly be in her sister's care when she woke up. There's a lot to this headcanon (including Nathan's role and disappearance) so if you have any questions, just ask me and I'll answer them c:**

**This first drabble comes from from an ask meme I received on Tumblr and will be set in an AU kind of verse. **

* * *

_**"**Your children are dead.**"**_

* * *

She remembered the day it had been confirmed that she was pregnant. She remembered that, even before she had stepped foot into Doctor Silverstein's office, there was life growing within her. It was simple something she knew instinctively and it was exactly what she wanted. That was why she had chased the little Chevalier, because he would not fight her unlike that Hagi. She remembered gazing down at her stomach for days and weeks after the appointment, slowly watching her body change as her two babies began to grow. In the beginning, there was nothing but _satisfaction_ that her dream of being with a family was coming true.

She didn't remember when or how it happened, but one day she opened her eyes to the late morning rays and her first thoughts were about her babies. Never once did her hands leave her pregnant belly. Even when her children, wrapped safely in their cocoons, had been cut from her petite body she continued to caress them, speak to them, sing to them, protect them. Unconsciously, Diva had fallen in love with her babies and suddenly, her world was no longer filled with only _her_ own wants and needs and desires. Suddenly, she thought for _her children_, she planned for _her children_ and she dreamed for _her children_.

And now… now, they were gone. She didn't want to believe it at first and she constantly, _constantly_ denied it. No, her babies were just fine. They were **S A F E** and, most importantly, they were **A L I V**** E**. She was _just_ holding them, she was _just_ singing to them not even moments ago! Her children? Dead? What ludicrous nonsense! But then she realized that what she spoke of was merely her memories—her mind—tricking a traumatized and shocked mother into spewing desperate denials.

When her last Chevalier, her dearest Nathan, had harshly—he was tired of her delusions—convinced her of the truth she had felt such a white hot anger. She didn't know if it was directed towards Nathan or herself. But, that rage had passed just as quickly as it had come and had melted into a shattering grief.

It had ripped through her being mercilessly, leaving her a limp heap on the carpeted floor. The Blue Queen, once proud and dangerous had been reduced to a pathetic nothing with four cruel words. Her sobs echoed through the room and in the empty hallways of Nathan's manor.

** {( **_H__er children could have filled it with laughter, she thought_ **)}**

Her world had once been lit with a brilliant light that had chased away the darkness. And suddenly, those lights had been snuffed out before they had a chance to grow in it's warmth. That familiar darkness, cold and unwelcoming, had returned with a vengeance.

She grieved and the guilt ate away at her heart and mind.

** {(**_ What if she had been stronger?_ **)}**

She felt angry with herself and wallowed in her pity, in her sins.

** {(** _She should have protected them better_ **)}**

Her dreams, once filled with joyful smiles and tiny, reaching hands, were now tainted with her greatest fear and her truest reality.

** {(** _She was a pathetic excuse of a mother_ **)}**.

She was a mother, but now she no longer had children to call her own. They had been taken from her by Death's hand and she was left alone with her broken dreams and crushed happiness once more.

** {(** _How could she have let them hurt her babies?_ **)}**

The Blue Queen once strong and proud, once dangerous and feared had disappeared and left nothing behind but the empty shell of what she used to be. Her hands, thin and worryingly pallid, would caress her stomach only to find it flat and empty—void of the life she had once created, the lives she had once cherished. She had failed her children as a mother and she would bear the weight of her guilt for the rest of eternity.

** {( —**She was nothing without her two, precious and innocent loves. **)}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember when I said I roleplay as Diva on Tumblr? Remember when I said there was someone who roleplayed as Kanade? Well, this is an ask meme thing we did. She sent in something and I replied. Short and sweet, but I'll add to it to make it a bit longer.  
**

**In this little verse, Kanade in her late 30s (though being a Queen gives her the body of a teenager). Also, since Diva and Saya were born and "raised" in France, I often use French in my roleplays. Mère just means mother for those who did not know. ****Ma douce means my sweetness/my sweet darling.**

* * *

_"Mère! Mère. Look what I did!" The young Chiropteran Queen was a bloody mess as the chest of a human had been ripped over, the heart had already been devoured but Kanade was showing her work. A blood soaked finger rubbing underneath her nose to smear the red liquid over pristine skin, "They said to show it to the one I love! But I like a lot of people so I'll show it to the one who loves me the most!" You little cunning queen._

* * *

Oh, what a mess! What a mess! Sanguine pooled and splattered all around the young Blue Princess and, oh, what a familiar and _very_ welcoming sight it was for Diva. Watching her daughter grin with a corpse splayed in her arms brought a grin, one filled with mischief and pride, to her face. She had never before seen her Kanade painted red in the blood of her victims before; what an exhilarating experience it was! It reminded her very much of her much younger years when she pleasantly killed any human who happened to be in arm's reach.

The Blue Queen gazed lovingly at her daughter, once again marveling at the same shade of blue eyes they shared. Like mother, like daughter it would seem. "How precious!" Diva cooed, clapping her hands together. A strange sensation of warmth filled her chest as she stepped forward to kneel beside her young Chiropteran Queen. An affectionate kiss was planted upon Kanade's cheek, unmindful of the blood that stained Diva's dress and lips. "I love you _very_ much, ma douce!" It was certainly the best gift she had received yet.


End file.
